When You're Winning
by v2point0
Summary: "Games are only fun to play when you're winning." Breakdown and Knock Out play a very different game. KO/BD


Something I whipped up after the recent episodes.

**Title**: When You're Winning  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: violence, mild sexuality; putting it under M on FF just in case.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: TF:Prime. Based on Knock Out's line from episode 1x21 _T.M.I._ "Games are only fun to play when you're winning." Breakdown and Knock Out play a very different game.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Um, nothing really? No spoilers for any episode, except maybe if you haven't seen Breakdown's new look with the eye patch, derp.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>For nearly two centuries, the town stood and fought against the elements. Worn down by wind and the distant salt it carried from the ocean. Houses, pillars, buildings, bending but stubborn; ancient debris in large piles of brick and boulders having been untouched for years save the insects, spiders and geckos that made home beneath their surface. Cobbled roads uprooted, twisted, weeds sprouting between the broken bricks; most houses, completely gutted, missing walls, doors or rooftops.<p>

A skeletal ghost town visited only by the local wildlife, hundreds of miles away from civilization. It had been long abandoned by its once proud people, and its glorious treasures looted. Even the small graveyard where weeds consumed tombstones no longer identifiable were robbed. Picked clean, she was, but she remained firm in place, all high, tilting towers and haunted housing. It was respected, this town, now untouched and preserved and deservedly so.

Until Breakdown crashed into one of the pillars, sending it colliding and shattering to the ground. He snorted at the fallen architecture, felt no remorse. The distant humming sound alerted him; he lifted his head, blinked a moment before tearing through the ghost town. He pushed and shoved whatever was in his way aside like mere pebbles, sending up clouds of dust and powder.

The ground bridge was an eerie green glow over the city. Those who lived nearby would site it as an apparition, perhaps spirits of the town returning to their homes after so many years. Knock Out stepped out onto the grass, smiled at the ghostly architect. The bridge behind him swirled to a close and he cocked his arm; with another jerk, the buzzsaw replaced his hand. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he purred alongside the screeching, whirling blade.

Breakdown rushed through the city, attempting to find shelter. Most of the buildings were too small to hide him, however. He kept running, single optic scanning for sanctuary. The Decepticon halted in his desperate search and turned; he could hear the distant growl of Knock Out's engines. Coming right toward him.

"Scrap," Bulkhead cursed. He glanced back and forth, took left turn and into a row of houses. The smaller 'Con was getting closer. With a grunt, he ducked behind the largest building, practically having to roll into a ball to keep his entire form covered. The engine was cut quickly, Breakdown listening to gears and plating shifting; heavy footfalls moved past the row of houses a second later.

"We've only just started," Knock Out smirked, scanning every nook and cranny of the ruins. "Don't make this so easy for me. I want a challenge, you know." He glanced down the street, saw nothing. If it weren't for Breakdown disabling his energy signature, Knock Out would have easily found him. Squatting like an infant four houses down. "Hmm. Though maybe you're at a disadvantage here. After all, you don't have much room to hide."

Breakdown glowered as he heard the 'Con move closer in his direction. "I suppose, though, it gives you more of a challenge." Knock Out glanced to the house beside him. He equipped his gun, shot through the roof; old age caught up with the ruined building, and it collapsed to dust. "Oh, I knew you weren't in there. Too small for a big lug like you to hide in." He chuckled, holstering his weapon. "Just wanted to test out the new ammo."

Breakdown looked to his right. The houses bled into an alley that separated it from the city. There he could hide. Cycling air as quietly as possible, he slipped, all stealth, along the old wall, edging toward the alley. However, before he could even think about making a run for it, the hum of a gun powering up was right above his head. Breakdown looked up; his partner was smiling all pearly whites. "You're too big and bulky to try stealth, _mon ami_," he teased.

"Yeah?" Breakdown sneered and threw himself upward. Knock Out gasped; all the weight of the larger 'Con hit him in the jaw via his shoulder. With a grunt, the medic flew backward, toppled over a house that caved beneath him. Blinking and rolling his jaw a few times, he looked up, still shocked at his friend smiling from across the street. "May not got the brains but I sure got the bronze."

Knock Out laughed. His partner picked up a boulder and tossed it at him. Knock Out quickly rolled over, leaving a massive dent in the ground. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he cackled and jumped to his pedes, Breakdown all ready in the city limits. He followed, transforming into car mode and flying gracefully over a house, tires screeching as they hit the alley dirt before racing forward. Exhaust clouds smoked the ruins; with a zigzag, he mowed his way through obstacles and into the nest of towering and ancient buildings.

Breakdown took shelter behind a giant pillar, pushed and heaved against it. Knock Out gracefully transformed in mid-drive, flipping into the air before continuing the race on his feet. With a small growl, Breakdown shoved down the pillar; it gave a massive yawn as it fell, its shadow swallowing Knock Out whole. Dodging its fall and only earning a few nicks on his armor from spitting shards, Knock Out sneered and turned his buzzsaw to full power. With a shout, he jumped at his partner, thrashed his saw at him. Breakdown grunted and stumbled, back hitting another pillar. This one was loose, however, about ready to collapse from the impact.

Breakdown reached back, hugged the pillar. Knock Out was close, buzzsaw raised. The victorious gleam in his optics was replaced with terror as the larger 'Con whipped him aside with the pillar like a baseball bat. Knock Out skidded across the ruined street and dirt, spitting out a chunk of grass from his teeth. Optics squinted, he spun himself around and on his feet, saw continuing to rage.

Breakdown was approaching him, the pillar easily hoisted on his shoulder. "Let's test that speed of yours, partner," he sneered. He swung his weapon at the red Decepticon, who dove aside. Back and forth, and each time Knock Out missed a blow. Breakdown was cornering him to a flooded area. A large pool of water from the pouring, unrelenting rain from yesterday had been left behind, its surface black and mirroring the stars and full silver moon.

Knock Out kept scampering back, going exactly where Breakdown was pushing. With a snort, he forced himself to stop and waited until the pillar had swung aside. With a huff, Knock Out jumped on top of the pillar; his partner, surprised, watched as the medic took only three steps up and along its length before elbow diving him in the face. Breakdown shrieked and fell back, impromptu weapon out of his hands.

The medic sat up on his chest, chuckling as he drew the buzzsaw to Breakdown's shoulder. The first slice sent a jolt of pain through the larger 'Con's shoulder and reacting more out of instinct than calculations, he reached out and grabbed Knock Out by his hips. It earned him a cut to the right hand, but he hoisted the medic off and threw him with all his strength.

Breakdown heard a loud splash followed by the screaming of a mad man. He stood and touched his shoulder, energon coating his fingers. The cut wasn't too deep, but it left behind a throbbing ache. He looked up; to his surprise, he had actually managed to throw Knock Out in the flood pool.

The red Decepticon pushed himself slowly to his feet. He crouched, never standing tall, arms half-limp at his sides. He was covered in the filthy water, mud and leaves, the smell of wet grass and moss filling his olfactory. Knock Out's gaze was murderous as he turned it on Breakdown, and the larger 'Con realized it was too late to maybe reconsider pushing his partner in that mess.

Knock Out stepped out of the water, mud caked around his feet. He started forward, slow at first, before getting into a jog. "By the time I'm through with you," he hissed, picking up speed. He was coming fast now, both buzzsaw and gun activated. "You'll be just like these ruins!" His snarl was terrifying, more so matching the crazy glint in his wide optics.

"Welp," Breakdown breathed. He turned tail and ran. Knock Out was in hot pursuit, engine revving fiercely. The larger 'Con ducked in and out behind pillars and buildings to avoid the blasts. In his wake, the ground was covered with the now-destroyed relics and Knock Out easily jumped over each and every one of them with skill and agility. His gun continued firing, never breaking in between shots; Breakdown was lucky not to have been hit so far. Despite the buildings being too small for his stature, they were crowded and served as great protection.

Breakdown swept down a hand in his run, snatched up a wall by its opened window. He turned, using it as a shield and whipped out his own gun. In his anger, Knock Out was thrown off by shock; though while he missed his partner's fire, he could not stop in time. The two collided with grunts and cries, sending them tumbling and rumbling across the earth.

Breakdown rolled to a sit, blinking and dazed. Knock Out huffed as he hoisted himself on hands and knees. The two took a moment to cool their cycles before glaring at one another. With a hiss, the red 'Con pounced on Breakdown, shoving him back against the dirt. He backhanded him with his fist; Breakdown quickly rolled over, knocking the smaller 'Con beneath him. His hands locked around Knock Out's throat, earning a pained gasp before the harsh sensation of a metallic knee thrust into his groin loosened his grip. Just enough for Knock Out to push him up and back with an uppercut.

Shaking his head, Breakdown looked up, saw Knock Out advancing. His buzzsaw masking half his devious smirk. With a scowl, Breakdown lifted a leg to kick him; the red 'Con grabbed the leg, but the second was quick to heel him in the abdomen. The air gushing out his body, he swayed backward; Breakdown jumped to his pedes and came at him. His hand gripped Knock Out by the wrist; with a scream from his partner, the blue Decepticon yanked off the saw, carelessly throwing it behind him. Knock Out wrenched his hand free, ducked as arms went to grab him. A side kick to the hip and his partner fell back. Spinning up into the air, second leg launched another kick against the side of Breakdown's head.

Breakdown rushed to his feet, stumbled and nearly fell before catching his balance. He picked up a large rock, waited for his partner to close in on him. The weapon was raised, barrel ready to fire. With a grunt, Breakdown pitched the rock. "Ack!" Knock Out cried as the rock hit his gun smack-dab, knocking it out of his grasp. He went to reach for it before he heard the running feet of his partner nearing. With a snort, Knock Out unsheathed his energon prod, let it unfold to its full length before raising it up in front of him. Breakdown's fist connected with the staff first, sent a jolt and tingle through the smaller 'Con's arms.

Knock Out continued blocking off Breakdown's blows, moving too quick for him to find an opening. The medic pushed him back, just as he did before, eying a large hole in the ground. It had to be at least ten feet deep, but it would do. He nearly had Breakdown on the edge of the hole before one particular punch sent energon spitting out from his wounded shoulder and right in Knock Out's optics. "Scr-!" he gasped, vision blurred.

Breakdown took the opportunity immediately. He wrenched the prod from his partner's talons, punted it over his head and at least a good distance away. Hands squeezed Knock Out's shoulders tightly; the energon dripped from one of the medic's optics and he gasped when Breakdown bashed his forehead hard against his. The larger 'Con released his opponent and Knock Out groaned as he swayed back, optics rolling in his sockets as he clenched his pounding head. One of the fin-like ridges on his helmet was bent inward, its tip broken. "My hair!" the medic shrieked, and there was almost a playful twinge in his tone.

"And people say I've got me a soft and empty head," Breakdown sneered, tapped his temple. He felt absolutely no pain from the headbutt. Cracking the joints in his knuckles, he stomped toward his dazed and dizzy partner. A large hand grabbed the medic by the top of his head, and threw him on the ground. Knock Out moaned, head lulling back and forth as he twitched on the cold earth.

Breakdown squatted beside him. "Gonna admit defeat now?" he gibed.

Knock Out swallowed. "Do you..." he breathed. He made sure his partner was looking him right in the topics, face a painting of physical and emotional hurt. "... Do you think..." He coughed and Breakdown wondered if he had been a little _too_hard. Finally, with a rasp, his partner finished, "... I'd fold without using my ace?"

Breakdown blinked. Then Knock Out raised his hand, holding a small device with a button situated on top. With a weak, but mischievous grin, his thumb punched the button and Breakdown felt something in his chest throb. "What the-!" he spat, falling back and groping at his beeping chassis, just above his abdomen. With a wiggle of his claws, Knock Out rolled aside and curled up into a protective ball, arms shielding his head.

Breakdown screamed in alarm and pain as the explosion ripped through his torso, entire body throbbing. He fell over with a loud groan, a gaping hole in his chest releasing sparks of ruined circuitry and smoke.

"That's the perk about being a medic."

Breakdown's optic was covered in a film of debris. It rolled aside as Knock Out swaggered toward him, one hand still massaging his head. "I get to mess with your insides and you'd never know if I'd be adding a few minor... adjustments," he chortled. He tossed the detonator aside.

"Wasn't... fair..." the larger 'Con croaked.

Knock Out shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a _Decepticon_." He jerked a thumb at his insignia before folding his hands behind his back. "And please. It's not fatal. In fact, you'll make a quick recovery." He damn-near floated to his partner's side, reaching down to brush a hand beneath his chin. "I still need you, you know. And good help is _so_ hard to find."

Breakdown coughed. "Still," he grumbled. The initial dizziness gone, he slowly sat up. A hand touched his new wound, winced at the rivets of energon. "You sure this ain't gonna kill me?"

"It won't," Knock Out reassured, "if we get it fixed, by, oh." He checked his chronometer, imitating a human gesture by glancing at his wrist. "Fifteen, twenty kliks. If we wait any later, I'm afraid you'll bleed out. That's when it _will_ be fatal."

"No scrap," Breakdown hissed, continuing to wipe away the spilling energon.

"I give it ten kliks before you start to lose consciousness, however."

Breakdown scowled. "Slaggin' cheater."

"Uhhh, Decepticon, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Knock Out extended his arms into a half-shrug. "I never understood why people played games without the intention of winning. Otherwise it's just pointless!" he laughed. He swept forward again, pinched his partner's chin. "If I'm going to play a game, I'm going to work all the angles. Save my trump card for last. Besides, you remember what I said." He jut out a hip, one hand akimbo. "Games are only fun to play when you're winning."

"Do you routinely leave explosives and bombs inside me after surgery?"

"This was the first time." The medic stroked his chin. "But it did grant me victory, so-"

"No!" Breakdown growled and took him by the arm, giving it a squeeze. "I'd like my deactivation to be a little more honorable beyond playing these games of yours."

Knock Out purred. "You like them, too." He slowly peeled off his partner's hand. "They're not without their rewards. Both parties, in fact, get something." He slunk forward, plopping himself easily in Breakdown's lap. The larger 'Con snorted but did not push him off. One hand snaked up and over Breakdown's shoulder, gently scratched at plating.

"I really wish there was some other type of foreplay that got you off," the blue Decepticon whined. Nonetheless, his hands were on his partner's hips, beginning to stroke.

"Not when this is so much fun!"

The two shut their optics, coiled together. Knock Out cooed as their engines rumbled and hummed, vibrating against their chassis and sending pleasurable ripples through their circuitry. They continued holding, touching one another, finding and petting at seams and sensitive dermal plating. Knock Out nuzzled his face against his partner's throat, gently kissed and nipped at a cable. Breakdown bumped his forehead (very gently this time) to Knock Out's, hands taking his face and forcing him to tilt his head back until they were kissing with the same fevered passion as their battle. Yet it seemed to lack all its more violent and painful aspects.

Just as Knock Out's chestplates clicked unlocked, Breakdown raised a hand and sat back. "My wound," he murmured. "Shouldn't we-?"

The larger 'Con gasped when Knock Out slipped two sharp fingers into his wound. They pierced damaged circuitry, bathing in the slowly pouring energon. "I said you'd fall unconscious in ten kliks. You've got eight now. And I'll only need seven," he sneered.

Breakdown blinked then sighed with resignation. "One day interfacing is gonna kill us."

END

**A/N**: This ruined civilization is made up. Though I have it in my head as Ireland, it also works well with Greece or Rome.

Kliks = minutes


End file.
